My Understandings
by KatyriaDenegri
Summary: How would you feel if you found out you're a wizard? Especially if that moment was because you threw your disgusting aunt through the wall. Kymma Darkblood has a choice to make, go to Hogwarts and become a wizard..or stay with her adoptive family..OF COURSE SHE PICKED TO GO TO HOGWARTS. "Being away from them would give me back the 10 years of joy they had taken away from me."
1. Chapter 1

Summary: How would you feel if you found out you're a wizard? Especially if that moment was because you threw your disgusting aunt through the wall. Kymma Darkblood has a choice to make, go to Hogwarts and become a wizard..or stay with her adoptive family..OF COURSE SHE PICKED TO GO TO HOGWARTS.

"Being away from them would give me back the 10 years of joy they had taken away from me."

Chapter One:

"You disgusting little vermin! You should be thanking my brother for keeping you instead of throwing you in the streets like the rat you are! If they didn't get money from taking care of you, they would have thrown you out ages ago!"

That's where I lost it. The anger that I had been holding back for at least 10 years was finally let out. And next thing I know, aunt Merial was being thrown thru the wall and out onto the front yard. My adoptive parents, Karen and Michael both ran their way out of the house and helped aunt Merial up.

"That little monster! Look what she did to me! I want her out! Out!"

"Merial, I know she's upset you, but we can't kick her out. We'll lose the money." I heard Michael whisper. "THEN LOCK HER UP!" And that's exactly what they did. They locked me up in the basement. Where all the rats were. And all the supposedly scary things happen.

I sighed and sat against a wall, holding my legs against my chest. I want to run away. Far far away before I end up killing them all.

I heard a quiet tapping and looked up at the small window that the basement contained. What I saw shocked me. A small owl was tapping against the window with its foot, an envelope in its mouth. I stood up and opened the window, letting the owl in. It flew inside and landed on a pipe before flapping its wings. I was cautious as I slowly walked towards it, holding my hand out. When I was close enough it dropped the envelope in my hand. I rose an eyebrow and opened it before reading it.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizar_ds)_

Dear Kymma Darkblood,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

And then it listed a bunch of things I apparently needed to buy for Hogwarts. "What is this?" I whispered. I looked towards where the owl was but saw it was no longer there. I looked around quickly and sighed when I couldn't find it.

Suddenly I heard a bang from upstairs and some shouting. I quickly slid the letter in my pocket and ran towards the window, sliding through it as quickly as I could before running around the house and to the front. I saw the door open and walked towards it slowly as I began hearing voices.

"Now where is Kymma Darkblood!" I heard a slightly deep voice say loudly. "Th-There is no Kymma Darkblood in this house!" "Now lying ain't a very good thing to do ye hear."

I got to the door, my eyes widening as I saw a rather large man, not fat large, just kinda like a giant kind of large.

"Hello?" I asked quietly. The man turned around and grinned, "ah! Kymma! Hello to ye too! Now! Did ye get the letter?" I grabbed the letter from my pocket and held it out to him. "This letter?" "Good! Now, come with me! I'm sure ye want to get away from these people as soon as possible right?" I nodded quickly, "Yes yes!"

"You're not going anywhere you worthless piece of trash! You-" his mouth was zipped shut, literally ZIPPED shut. I giggled and looked towards the man. "My name is Hagrid. Now, pack your bags. I'm takin' ye somewhere safe."


	2. Chapter 2

Hagrid had basically became one of my best friends while we were buying my books in Diagon Alley. Diagon Alley was beautiful. Although it looked kinda old, i've never seen such a beautiful place in my entire life. I hadn't really been allowed to leave my house.

I was sad that I had to leave him to get on the train to go to Hogwarts. "Now Kymma, wipe that frown off ye face. I'll see ya when ye get to Hogwarts." Hagrid said. Helping me put my things away before I got on the train.

I sighed, "alright, so I just go in?" "Try and find Harry Potter." "Who is Harry Potter Hagrid?" "Just try and find a boy with a scar on his forehead." "Ok.. Bye Hagrid." "See ya at Hogwarts Kymma."

When I got on the train I held Kyla close to my chest. Kyla was my cat that I had recently gotten in Diagon Alley when Hagrid told me I was to get an Owl, A toad, or a cat. I had instantly gotten a cat. They were my favorite animals. She was a Ginger cat, because I loved gingers. SImple as that really.

I looked around and searched for an empty compartment. Or at least the boy Hagrid had told me about. I was out of luck with the boy. But I did find an empty compartment. I slid open the door and walked in before sliding it closed again and putting Kyla on the seat, sitting myself next to her. She stood up and curled up on my side. I took out my book called, "the infects." Which was about a boy who went to juvy and everyone there began to turn into zombies. I was obsessed with zombies, cats and slender man.

My mind was in the book but I was knocked out of it when I heard someone talking. I lifted up my head quickly, "huh?"

I saw 2 identicle gingers staring at me, as if waiting for an answer. "I'm sorry, can I help you?" I asked them, closing my book and placing it next to me.

Grins appeared on their faces. "An American! Ello Love! Mind if we sit here? Every other compartment is full." One of the gingers said. I almost squealed, not only were they Ginger, but they were British too! I was about to die. I nodded, calming myself on the inside. "Sure."

With that said, they made their way in and sat themselves across from me. Then they just, stared at me. So we sat there for about 10 minutes before I finally lost it. I'm not a very patient person.

"Do you guys have a staring problem?"

"Nope-" "-do you?" So they finish each others sentences. How cute!

"If you keep staring, I'd have to believe you're planning on kidnapping me and raping me."

They both laughed, and grinned.

"You're going to be fun. What house are you in? One said. "And what's your name?" Said the other one.

"My name is Kymma. Kymma Darkblood, and house?"

"Are you new to Hogwarts? I'm Fred." "That would explain why we never saw you before. I'm George."

My eye twitched unnoticeably. I knew how twins worked. I had a pair of twins as friends back in America.

"So you're George, and you're Fred." I said pointing to them in the same order they introduced themselves as.

"Ah very clever." They said in unison.

"So tell me about these uh houses."


End file.
